Winx Club: Age of the Dovah
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Setb after season 5, the Winx discover dragons have returned to the realms of Magix and now must find the destined Dragonborn of legend, but will the Dragonborn be willing to help them? Dragonborn/Bloom pairing inside, violence, swearing and eventual lemons included. You've been warned. R


Winx Club: Age of the Dovah

The synopsis: Dragons are returning to the worlds of Magix and it's up to the Winx to find the gods chosen dragon-slayer, the Dovahkiin. But will the Dovahkiin be willing to help the Winx in defeating the dragon menace? Dragonborn/Bloom pairing inside and some Sky bashing included as well.

Now we begin;

_Thousands of years ago, the dovah ruled all the races and worlds of Magix with an iron fist, their leader Alduin was the most powerful of dov and struck down all who opposed him and his rule with his mighty Thu'um._

_But there were some who fought back, unafraid of what Alduin would do to them and a war raged that shook the heavens began the fight for the freedoms of all of Magix. But Alduin's Thu'um was the most powerful and he could not be bested by mortal kind._

_The goddess Kynareth and a being named Paarthurnax took pity on the mortal races of Magix and gifted them with the power to use the Thu'um and fight back against their dragon overlords._

_Akatosh also saw fit to send aid to the mortal races and he gifted a mortal being with the power of having a dragon soul and blood and the ability to learn and use the Thu'um as the dovah could._

_The tide turned for the mortal races of Magix and on the slopes of the Throat of the World, the final confrontation between Alduin and the blessed of Akatosh and his allies the Blades raged and using the power of the forbidden Shout and a Kel, the mortal warrior sent Alduin into a nexus of time and space, hoping that one day, Alduin would never return to trouble mortal kind again._

_The tides turned for mortals and dragons everywhere began to fear the one they now called in their own tongue, 'Dovahkiin' which meant in the common tongue: Dragonborn for the he could devour the souls of slain dragons and add it to his own power to become stronger._

_But Alduin had not been defeated, only sent away; sent forward in time where he would once again trouble the mortal races of Magix and there would be no Dragonborn to stop him._

_But the Dragonborn of the past had foreseen that event and using an ancient spell, he would be reincarnated into a new body in the future where he would once again face his ancient foe and defeat him once more and destroy him for all time._

_Present day_

Bloom wandered down the halls of Alfea about to head to her room and call her boyfriend Prince Sky.

Things had been difficult of late between Bloom and Sky; Sky had been distant with her and was repeatedly asking for their relationship to become physical, Bloom had said that she was not ready for their relationship to reach that level just yet and Sky reluctantly backed down and talked of it no more, though he would shoot his girlfriend a glance every now and then.

"Ah, Bloom! There you are" Headmistress Faragonda's voice called out, Bloom turned to see the headmistress of Alfea walking towards her with a purposeful stride.

"Ms Faragonda! What is it?" Bloom asked as Faragonda came up to her.

"Bloom, something terrible has happened! One that requires the attention of you and the Winx, meet me in my office" Ms Faragonda said and she left to find the rest of the Winx.

_Later, in Ms Faragonda's office_

"Girls, I brought you all here today as I have grave news to tell you all" Faragonda said gravely, with her was Saladin of Red Tower and Griffin of Cloudtower.

"Well, what is it Ms Faragonda?" Stella asked.

"Dragons have returned to the realm of Magix" Faragonda announced gravely.

"Dragons? Are you serious?" Musa asked sceptically.

"Doesn't Red Tower already have dragons?" Tecna asked.

"Not those kind of dragons. The Dovah" Griffin explained.

That word seemed to strike a chord in Tecna's mind as she asked

"Dovah? As in the dragons who could talk?" she asked.

"Indeed Tecna" Saladin replied

"Eons ago when all of Magix was young, the Dovah ruled all the worlds of Magix with an iron fist and chief among them was the dragon-god of destruction, Alduin, Firstborn of Akatosh, the World-eater and Bane of Kings" he explained.

"Alduin's Thu'um was the strongest of all the dovah and he struck down those who would challenge his power" Griffin said.

"What's the Thu'um?" Flora asked.

"The Thu'um, or the Voice, is the dragon language, words of power that tap into an ancient magic older than the magics we use today. The Thu'um can be utilised in battle in the form of Shouts and battles between dragons is actually an intense and deadly verbal debate" Faragonda explained.

"Alduin ruled all of Magix, but there were some who resisted and fought back at their dragon overlords but they were fighting a losing battle" Griffin said.

"That was until the goddess Kynareth and a being named Paarthurnax took pity on the mortal races and gifted them with the power to use the Voice, but it was not enough until the dragon-god Akatosh the creator of all dovah decided to send aid as well" Saladin said.

"How?" Bloom asked.

"The legends say that Akatosh gifted a mortal warrior with the blood and soul of dovah and whenever the mortal warrior slayed a dragon, he would devour its soul adding to his own power making him stronger and the dovah began to fear this mortal warrior whom they named in their own tongue 'Dovahkiin' or Dragonborn" Saladin explained.

"It then came to a final confrontation between Alduin and the Dragonborn and his allies the Blades on the slopes of the Throat of the World, where the Dragonborn used the forbidden shout upon Alduin and cast him into a rip in time and space so that Magix would know peace" Faragonda added.

"So Alduin's gone from the world, what does it have to do with dragons returning?" Stella asked.

"The Dragonborn of the past did not destroy Alduin, but rather sent him forward in time; to our time! And now Alduin seeks to finish the job he started all those eons ago" Griffin said gravely.

"So how do we stop a dragon-god of destruction?" Musa asked.

"There is one who could stop him; the Dovahkiin" Faragonda replied.

"So what? We have to go back in time and bring the Dragonborn to the present?" Bloom asked.

"No. The Dragonborn is here in the present with us" Saladin replied.

"How? Did the Dragonborn go forward in time with Alduin as well?" Flora asked.

"Good guess, but not quite. The Dragonborn realised that he had not destroyed Alduin but sent him forward in time, so the Dragonborn used and ancient spell so that he would be reincarnated into a new body in our time so that he would finish the job in destroying Alduin once and for all" Saladin replied.

"So now we have to find the Dragonborn and bring him or her here to fight Alduin?" Tecna asked.

"Yes, but from what our scrying spells have told us, the new Dragonborn doesn't even know of his destiny and he must be trained to face his destiny" Griffin replied.

"Okay… so where is the Dragonborn? In Alfea? Red Tower? Or Cloudtower?" Bloom asked.

"No, the Dragonborn lives on Earth, where he lives a simple life, unaware of the existence of magic, fairies or such things we know of" Faragonda replied.

"So what's his name?" Bloom asked.

"His name is Vincent Wolf, he lives in a little country town in an American town called New Orleans, you'd best find him before Alduin or any of his agents do" Faragonda warned.

"You heard her Winx! Let's go!" Bloom said.

The Winx then made the preparations to go to Earth and Tecna made a call to the Specialists to come along ion case there was any heavy duty enemies that would give them trouble.

Bloom got the feeling that once they found the Dragonborn, it would be hard to convince him of his impending destiny.

_To be continued…_


End file.
